Again
by Deluxe Sugar Quills
Summary: Six years of pent-up frustration thrust into one kiss. Well, sort of. LE/JP. Oneshot.


**A/N: This one is the for the 'Knowing Me, Knowing You' challenge at the HPFC. It's a bit different from what I've written in the past, as well as my first story featuring Lily and James (but not my last!). I do hope you like it, however. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizably Harry Potter-ish belongs to both J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers, not me.**

* * *

Again

"Potter."

"Evans."

The two stared each other down in the middle of the hallway. The hallway was dark and silent; their footsteps had been echoing as they patrolled together. It was the end of their patrol, and they had already been sent back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

They had started talking, and ended up stranded in Hogwarts. Lily did not know where they were, and James, with a teasing glint in his eye, refused to tell her.

"Potter," Lily began, swiftly tossing her auburn hair over her shoulders and glaring at James with her green eyes, "take me back to the Common Room. Or somewhere that I know, for Merlin's sake, so we're not stuck in the middle of nowhere!"

"We're not in the middle of nowhere, we're at Hogwarts," he replied with a mock innocence. The walls around them were not bare of portraits, but Lily did not bother to ask any of their occupants.

"Show me the way to the Common Room or I'll fucking hex your ass off," Lily replied, her voice oozing fake sweetness. She took a step towards James, making him back up into the freezing wall behind him.

"Evans, such language," he reprimanded. "I didn't know a girl like yourself talked like that."

"Well then I guess you don't know me at all, do you?" she replied, winking at him. James bent down towards her, his brown eyes meeting her green ones.

"Knowing someone and understanding them are not the same thing, Lily," James whispered. "And I happen to think that I understand you _very_ well." With those words, his lips met hers, and a round of fireworks seemed to explode.

A certain amount of frustration seemed to be put into the kiss, and as the kiss began to extend past several seconds James picked Lily up and backed into a nearby empty classroom.

James sat down on the professor's desk, Lily now running her hands through his hair (though she hated the habit herself). He groped at her back, pulling her closer to him.

Their breaths were short and shallow as they planted short, quick kisses on each other's lips, James slowly sliding his lips down Lily's neck. It was six years' worth of frustration pushed into one moment, as seemed to happen every time for the last six weeks after the two had finished patrolling the school. Every time, they would get into a mock argument, only to find themselves moments later in an empty classroom, doing everything short of taking their clothes off.

Lily's hands began to slide under James' jumper (as James rarely wore his robes after classes had finished), her hands pressing against his chest. Heat radiated from him, warming the chilly, near-winter air.

"Lily…" James moaned into her hair. Their kisses began to diminish in power, if not consistency.

Soon, their lips broke apart, and Lily rested her head against James' chest. He picked her up, tucking one arm under her knees and the other across her back. He walked out of the empty classroom and down a flight of stairs, finding himself in front of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Treacle Tart," he said to the drowsy Fat Lady, who was too tired to notice the couple's arrangement, and simply swung the portrait open.

James stumbled through the portrait hole to find himself in the empty Common Room.

"Lily," he whispered in the girl's ear. She murmured, pawing at him drowsily. He sighed. He turned to put her down on a nearby couch, but was pushed down onto it by her weight. He tried to get off the couch, but instead fell asleep within seconds.

--

"James. Lily. Prooooooooooongs," a voice said. A finger poked James in the arm. The mentioned boy opened his eyes, blinking sleepily. Lily was stirring from where she rested on top of him, and stretched out her arms, knocking one of them into whoever was next to them.

The forms of Peter, Remus and Sirius stared down at them, Remus grimacing as he rubbed his leg. James looked around, realizing he was still in the Common Room.

"Blast it all," he muttered. He looked up, sitting up as Lily pulled herself off of him. "Again?"

The other Marauders laughed. "Yeah, Prongs," Sirius said, a knowing smile playing at the edge of his lips. "Again."


End file.
